


Little Star

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets an emergency call in the middle of the night, but she doesn’t head into work alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #13 "just this once"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Just this once,” said Sam, knowing even as she said it that it was a lie.

Apparently, her daughter knew that, too, because she’d run off to grab her sit-quietly-activities backpack almost before Sam had started speaking.

Normally, when an emergency call came in during the middle of the night, Sam went into the SGC by herself and Jack stayed with the kids until it was time to send them to school. But Jack and their son, Jake, were away at an overnight Cub Scout camporee, and the bottom-lip-out puppy dog pout was even more effective on A.J.’s six-year-old face than it was on her father’s.

“You stay in my office,” Sam said, firmly, as she buckled A.J. into her car booster seat. “You don’t send my airmen for snacks unless you ask me first. You will not use my phone to call the President—”

“But he’s nice,” protested A.J.

“Not at three in the morning,” Sam argued. “You can play the games on my computer, and nothing else, got it? No making up memos about serving cake at every meal.”

“Yeahsureyoubetcha,” her daughter said, grinning, and Sam managed a smile.

SG-29 was still missing, probably in serious trouble, given the volatility of the planet they were on, and Sam could feel the knot of worry growing in the pit of her stomach, but it was hard to let it consume her when there was a six-year-old singing her own words to ‘Twinkle, Twinkle’ in the backseat.

Sam glanced at her in the rearview mirror, then began humming along.

THE END


End file.
